This application relates to a passenger seat headrest that provides more adjustability and comfort, particularly to passengers seating in the main cabin of an aircraft in economy seating. Conventional headrests on economy seats typically offer up and down height adjustment to permit size accommodation for passengers of differing heights, and hinged side wings on the left and right sides to provide head support. Some economy seating headrests also tilt forward slightly to support the head in a reclined position.
The degree of support that can be offered from conventional headrests is therefore constrained by three elements—the width of the side wings of the headrest, the distance between the hinges on the side wings, and the total width of the seat back, which is defined by the fit to the cabin sidewall. These limitations place restrictions on the comfort offered by the headrest as the limits on the adjustability, support and the distance between the side wings keeps the passengers head in a more vertical position which many passengers find uncomfortable when sleeping or resting.